d_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Statuses
Avantage/Disadvantage * Roll 2 dice and take the higher/lower of the shown rolls. Bitter * If this is your only status, gain your strength modifier in power. If you have another status with a different name, instead lose your strength modifier in defense. Blind * Skill checks that require sight, including attacking and defending, have disadvantage. Break * Passives are disabled. Cursed * Any spells, abilities, or items that would heal you, instead deal magical damage to you equal to the amount of healing. Dazed * On your turn you may only perform one of the following: Attack, Minor Action, or Move 1 space. Elusive * Your dodge rolls have advantage. Enraged * Deal 1.5x physical damage, you must target the source of this status with spells and attacks if possible. Entangled * You have half movement speed, and melee and dodge have -1 level. Flanked * If a creature Attacks you while you are Engaged with another creature, your Defense rolls against that creatures Attacks have disadvantage. Hidden * Enemies can't see you. **You lose this if you perform an action besides moving, or an enemy succeeds a perception roll against your stealth. **If you attack while hidden it becomes a sneak attack. ***Add your dexterity modifier to your power. Melee attacks count as flanking. Insanity * At the beginning of your turn roll a d6 and perform the corresponding action, then end your turn. ** Roll a 1: Attack a random ally in your zone with 1.5x Physical Power (do not engage them or apply flanking.) ** Roll a 2: Attempt to flee the battle. ** Roll a 3: Cower in fear (do nothing.) ** Roll a 4: Cast a random spell you know on a random enemy or ally. If you don't know any spells your character attempts to cast one anyways. ** Roll a 5: Attempt to light a nearby object on fire. ** Roll a 6: Attack a random enemy in your zone with 1.5x Physical Power (Disengage/Engage if you have to.) Soaked * Whenever you take Lightning damage, take bonus damage equal to the Spellpower of the person who applied this status. Squall * At the end of each enemy round, a blast of air forces all enemies engaged to you to disengage. Stunned ** You may only make minor or free actions during your turn. Advantage/Disadvantage: Roll 2 dice and take the higher/lower of the shown rolls. Bleeding: Take damage at the end of your turn equal to 5% of your total HP. Blinded: Attacks you make have disadvantage, and attacks against you have advantage. Burned: Take damage at the end of your turn equal to the Wisdom modifier of the inflictor of the burn. Bloodied: You become bloodied when you're below half health and lose bloodied when you go back above half health. Cursed: You cannot heal health. Dazed You may not make a main action and a movement action within the same turn and cannot run. Disabled: You can only make free actions. Disarmed: You cannot make any attacks that require a weapon. Links Home Spells Hmmmm Elusive: Attacks against you have disadvantage. Entangled: You move at half speed and take a penalty to your attacks and dodge value equal to the wisdom modifier of the inflictor of the entanglement. Ethereal: You cannot be dealt damage by non-magical weapons. Fear: You must make a basic move to travel as far away from the inflictor of the fear as possible. Flanked: Melee attacks against you have advantage. This occurs when two enemy units are adjacent to you. Glowing: Lights dark areas and enemies can see you at all times. Also you cannot go invisible. Haste: The amount of movement actions you have for a turn are doubled. Helpless: You can make no actions and your dodge, block and parry values are 0. Immobile: You may not make movement actions. Invisible: You cannot be seen or targeted. This is removed if you make a main action. Invulnerable: You take no damage and cannot die or fall unconscious. Levitation: You are not affected by terrain and can cross gaps and chasms. Marked: If you make an attack on anyone besides the inflictor of the mark, they may make an opportunity attack against you if they're in an adjacent square. Night Vision: Darkness does not limit your vision. Petrified: You are helpless and invulnerable. Prone: You are knocked on the ground. You cannot move until you spend a movement action to stand up. Attacks against you have advantage and attacks you make have disadvantage. Shell: Enemies cannot inflict statuses on you. Shroud: Cannot be targeted. Silenced: You cannot make any actions that require spending mana. Sleep: You fall prone and are helpless until you take damage or an adjacent ally uses a minor action to wake you. Slowed: You move at half speed. Smoldering: Same effect as Burned, but is stackable. Stoneskin: Add your constitution modifier to your armor value. Stunned: You may only make minor or free actions during your turn. Taunted: If in range you must make a basic attack against the inflictor of the taunt. Unconscious: You fall prone and are helpless. Warded: Take half damage from a given source. Water Breathing: You can breathe underwater. Links Home Spells Hmmmm Links Category:CSS Main Page